The following are examples of prior art that relate to an advertising method using a telephone.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-24786 (published on Jan. 26, 2001) discloses a “call-holding device for telephone set and advertising method using the device.” This device uses a message having an advertisement previously recorded therein in a call-holding device for a telephone set, as a holding tone during a hold period or during call redirection.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-352403 (published on Dec. 21, 2001) discloses an “advertisement method and advertisement system utilizing mobile telephone.” In this method and system, incoming voice data as well as an incoming call signal are received at the reception end, ring tones are used for advertising as advertisement ring tones, and discounts are provided according to the use of the advertisement ring tones.
Thus, the conventional advertising method using a telephone occupies telephone users for a predetermined period of time so as to make them listen to advertisements.
As prior art that relates to a method for offering information to receivers of the offered information (telephone users, etc.) without occupying them, the following are prior art using, for example, a subliminal effect.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 112829/1998 (Tokukaihei 10-112829; published on Apr. 28, 1998) discloses an “image broadcast system and television receiver.” In this system, a subliminal image is used to avoid erasure of an advertising image, to provide value added information, and to figure out how big an audience appreciation rating is.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 184112/1995 (Tokukaihei 7-184112; published on Jul. 21, 1995) discloses a “television receiver.” In this receiver, in order to eliminate mental fatigue of a viewer, a picture to be displayed on the receiver is inserted or music is aired for a moment of time.
In addition, the following are examples of prior art that relate to a method for offering information to information terminals such as mobile phones.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-325522 (published on Nov. 22, 2001) discloses an “internet live text radio advertisement.” In this system, character information is displayed on a display screen (status bar) of an information terminal, and audio information such as music is also offered.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-211270 (published on Aug. 3, 2001) (counterpart publication: U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0000984A1) discloses an “electrical device, advertisement means to electric device, fee charging system and fee charging method.” In this system, a user can receive discounts on the purchase of the electrical device and discounts on the usage charge by displaying advertisements on a display panel of a mobile phone, etc.
As described above, the conventional advertising method using a telephone replaced ring tones and holding tones that are not speech with advertisements. Further, a conventional method is known for muting an audio output of music or radio during reception of a call.
However, the conventional advertising method just replaces ring tones and holding tones with advertisements, which makes it difficult to air lengthy advertisements or a plurality of advertisements.